Unbreak my Heart
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: They had another fight, and Harry stormed out, as usual. But he didn't come back this time, and Draco is left to wonder why. . . . . Songfic to 'Unbreak my Heart' by Toni Braxton.


Unbreak My Heart lyrics by Toni Braxton

**Unbreak My Heart**** lyrics by Toni Braxton**

He stared out the window at the pouring rain. 'If I'd known you wouldn't come back this time, I never would have let you go.' They'd had another argument, and as usual, his lover had stormed out, leaving him alone. But he hadn't come back. Almost two weeks, two weeks of crying into his pillow, wishing he could take it all back, as he always wished he could when he was alone. 'Don't leave me here alone. Come back to me, please.'

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

'It's so cold and lonely by myself.' He stared out the window at the blonde across the street. Always when they fought, he took this same room so he could watch over his love, though he never knew it. The rain poured down, hampering his sight, but it didn't matter, because he had his image imprinted on his mind. How the regal bearing was subsumed by sadness, slumping over in a manner that normally would be cause for gentle teasing. He didn't really know why he had waited so long to go back, when he knew that within hours they both regretted their harsh words. Maybe he was punishing his lover. Maybe he was punishing himself.

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart

A cry broke the stillness of the night, startling it's maker out of his fitful sleep. He sat up, tears pouring down his face, longing to be comforted, but fearing there was no comfort out there for him anymore. He had driven his comfort away. He wasn't coming back this time. 'Please come back. I miss you love. I need you so much.' He dug into the drawer in the nightstand until he found Harry's cologne. He quickly spritzed the extra pillow with his love's scent, holding it close, breathing deeply, remembering how much better it smelled with the scent of his warm skin under it.

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Harry hadn't slept. He rarely did when he and Draco were separated. He had found long ago that he couldn't sleep anymore without Draco's soft weight in his arms, his head gently resting against his neck. So he didn't try. He sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring into it's depths as though it held the answers to all his problems. And maybe it did, but if so, he couldn't read them. He sighed and curled up into a ball, finally passing out, as his body demanded the rest that his mind had denied it for days.

_**Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
**_

He went about his life as usual, head held high as though his world had not set itself on it's ear. But they knew, it was obvious in the sympathetic and angry eyes that followed him, and the flurry of whispers that broke out whenever he entered a room. It was common knowledge whenever he and Harry were fighting, though he had never figured out how. When it happened he just wanted it to be over, just wanted him to come back, and once he did, it didn't matter anymore how they knew.

_**  
Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
**_

Harry grimaced to himself within the privacy of his invisibility cloak. The gossip was getting to Draco more than he had realized. Though it was rather amusing that his ever-sharp Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his invisible, but not unnoticed, presence. Or it would be if he didn't know what Draco was thinking about. By now, everyone knew that when he disappeared, he and Draco were fighting again, but they had never before seen him following Draco, invisible. The flurry of whispers whenever he entered the room indicated that nobody could think of a good reason for him to be doing such a thing, which was ok, because he couldn't think of a good reason either. It seemed that all his logic went out the window where Draco was concerned.

_**Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
**_

He plopped into a chair, for the moment unconcerned with dignity. 'dignity be damned, I'm miserable, and there's no one here to see my anyway.' He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over, his mask momentarily dropping. He jumped in shock as a soft pair of lips pressed themselves gently, almost reverently, against his.

_**  
Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on  
**_

He just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't watch Draco hurting like this any longer. This was all his fault, and the fact that he didn't know why he'd done it only made it worse. He walked silently to stand beside Draco's chair, pulling off the cloak as he went. When there was no response, he gently touched his lips to Draco's, wordlessly begging forgiveness. Draco started and his eyes snapped open. Then his hands were on Harry, pulling him into his lap, holding him as though he were afraid he would disappear again, while he kissed back desperately. Harry groaned, then pulled away to lay his head on Draco's shoulder. This was not the place to start that; it was far too public. He curled himself closer to Draco's body anyway; god he had missed him. Draco sniffed his disappointment at this, but laid his head against Harry's, burying his nose in the soft black hair, inhaling the musky scent of his lover.

"I love you, Draco," Harry murmured, his lips brushing against Draco's neck. "I'm sorry I was gone so long." Draco smiled and combed his fingers through the unruly hair at the back of Harry's head.

"Forgiven as always. I'm so glad you're back."

"You're never going to say that you love me, are you?" The wry humor in his voice reassured Draco, but he could hear the hurt that the humor tried to cover.

"I didn't realize I had to say it. I thought you knew."

"I do know, but it would still be nice to hear it." Draco laughed.

"Alright then. I love you, you silly git." Their laughter rang through the room, inviting all nearby to share in their joy.


End file.
